


Hetalia Drabbles

by Archangel_Arri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F.A.C.E Family - Freeform, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Arri/pseuds/Archangel_Arri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles I started to work on! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hetalia Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/73487) by Ari_wonderland. 



**Pre-view**

_It's so cold._

"Germany!"

_That voice..._

"Germany! Where the hell are you?!"


	2. You hurt me, but I still forgive you (GERITA)

_It's so cold._

"Germany!"

_That voice..._

"Germany! Where the Hell are you!"

_It can't be... I hurt him_

"Germany, Please I'm begging you! Where are you!?"

_No, go back Italy.. I hurt you and everyone around me_

"Germany! Dio mio[1]!" Italy ran towards me. I could see that there was a bandage on his face, but what hit me the most was his torso. Now that was covered in bandages. (A/N: So his jacket is unbottoned, and he doesn't have a shirt on... just wanted to tell you that)

_I'm a monster, please go away._

"È stupida testa, Mi hai fatto preoccupare[2]" Italy spoke in his native tongue, and embraced me into his arms.

"I-Italy, p-please go avay(away)." I tried to tell him without crying.

"Andarsene, ma-[3]"

"I am a monster!" I interrupted him. He just stood there, shocked a bit.

"No, you're not-a monster, Doitsu." Italy finally spoke in English, but his accent with medium thick. (A/N: =_= that's a good word to use)

"What are you talking about," I started to get angry, "I am a monster!"

Italy sat there quiet, but still holding on to me.

"I killed all those people, and I made you and Japan be apart of it!" I finally broke down. Italy's grip had tighten once he felt me break.

"I-I let  _him_ do that to those people," Finally a tear slid down my face, "I hurt my people, your people, and even Japan's people." 

I finally had the balls to look at Italy straight in the eye. His amber brown orbs said everything.  _Hurt, pain, and grief._

"I even hurt many other countries, because I'm a mons-"

**_SLAP!~_ **

"You are NOT a monster!" It was Italy who had slap me.

"Just Stop!" He started to cry as well.

"Yes, you cause everyone so much pain, but you are not a monster!"

I looked at him in shock.

"You hurt me, but I still forgive you." Italy's eyes were covered in water.

"B-But I cause mein bruder[4], to get hurt as vell(well)." by now tears were flooding out of my eyes. "He could be dead for all I know!"

"No, no. Your brother is very much live." Italy said in a soothing voice. I cried into his chest, and he just sat that comforting me to the best of his ability.

"I-I should be hurt, not him." I choked out with loud sobs.

"Shh, Non dire che[5]." Italy said stroking my hair out of my face.

"Why? Why not?" I asked confused, but tears came out of my eyes like nothing. Once again I looked him straight in the eye, and hope for an answer.

"Perché ti amo[5]." Italy said and kissed my forehead. My eyes grew wide, and I just sat there. 

"W-what?" I asked not sure if I heard correctly.

"Perché ti amo.. because I love you." Italy translated into english. My ears started to heat up, and Italy had a light blush on his cheeks.

"I don't want you to leave too." A small tear escaped from Italy. One by one, tears were escaping from his eys in a matter of seconds.

"Please don't ever say that." This time I brought him close to me.

"Es tut mir leid, Italy[7]." I said, and kissed his forehead.

"Ich liebe dich.. and I'm sorry" I finally said meanwhile holding Italy in my arms.

"You hurt me, but I forgive you...." Italy said as he placed a small kiss on my lips.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

[1]= Oh my God

[2]= You stupid head, you had me worried.

[3]= Go away, but-?

[4]= My brother

[5]= Don't say that

[6]= Because I love you

 

[7]= I'm sorry, Italy


	3. Cooking time!~ (F.A.C.E Family)

Cooking Time! ~ (F.A.C.E family)

Alfred is about 5 years old; meanwhile Matthew is about 4 years old.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Francis' POV:

I started to grab the ingredients, when I heard a small shuffle from behind me. I turned around to be greeted by Alfred, who was just smiling up at me. 

"What are we doing today?!" he exclaimed with a big grin. 

Smiling, I replied, “We’re going to make a birthday cake for your Dad (or Mom if you want Britain to be that role).”

“Hooray!” He exclaimed happily with his eyes sparkling. I merely smiled at his enthusiasm, and continued to grab the rest of the materials that I need to use.

“Can I help?!” Alfred asked with a big smile.

“Go wash your hands first.” I replied as I started to measure out the flour needed for the cake. I saw Alfred quickly run to the restroom with a small stool. When he returned, I pulled out 3 eggs, sugar, butter, milk, baking powder, salt, and the vanilla extract.

“What would you like me to do?” Alfred asked once he returned.

“Hmm, want to help me put the sugar and the butter in the bowl?” I asked grabbing the bowl closer to me. Alfred had quickly climbed up the stool and nodded happily.

“Careful now,” I said handing him the bowl and the sugar, “Don’t want to make a mess.”

“How much sugar do I need to put in the bowl?” He asked grabbing the measuring utensils.

“1 ¼ cups of sugar.” I replied meanwhile measuring how much butter is need for the cake.

“Okay!” Alfred said contentedly. We finally placed the sugar and the butter in the bowl, and I began to turn on the mixer.

 “Where’s Mattie?” I heard him ask, as I finished mixing the sugar and the butter together.

“He’s with Arthur (Britain),” I replied and added the vanilla and the 3 eggs to the bowl, “I told him that I need a few things for making dinner tonight.”

~~~Meanwhile with Arthur and Matthew~~~

Arthur’s POV:

_Bloody hell, where did he go?_  I went looking through each aisle, trying to find Matthew.  _I_ _can’t_ _believe I lost him again!_

“Matthew, where did you go?” I muttered under my breath.

“Papa,” I stopped dead in my tracks, and slowly turned around, “Are leaving now?” Right before me was Matthew holding on to his messenger bag and his stuff polar bear.  

“Dear god,” I let out my breath that I was holding onto, “Matthew where did you go?”

Matthew merely looked at me in confusion, and shook his head, “What are you talking about Papa? I’ve been here the whole time?”

I sighed shook my head, and took Matthew’s hand to the cashier.

“Come on, your dad will be using these ingredients for dinner tonight.” I said softly, and Matthew nodded and stayed beside me. 

We finally exited the grocery store, and walked back to the house; which was only 4 blocks away. On our way back we went through the park, hoping to home faster.

“Whoa… balloons.” I heard Matthew whisper to himself quietly. Up ahead, I saw a man selling balloons and slushies (on a cone) at a stand.

I smiled and stop walking, “Hey, Matthew; want to go get a slushie?” Matthew’s eyes began to sparkle and his smile was big, “Yes, Please!”

We both walked over to stand, and ordered two slushies and one red balloon.

“Thank you.” Matthew said with a smile, and I just smiled back.

“Come on, we need to take the food to your dad.” I began to walk, and Mathew quickly followed behind.

~~~Back with Francis and Alfred~~~

Francis’ POV:

“There, it’s complete.” I smiled as added the last piece to the cake, which was the icing.

“Hooray!” Alfred said clapping his hands together.

“You did great dad!” I heard him said.

“Well, you helped me too.” I smiled, and he quickly returned a smile back. Just then, we both heard the front door creak open, and quickly we both went into our places.

“We’re home!” I heard Arthur call out. Though, we didn’t respond; instead, we continued to stay quiet waiting for our ‘perfect moment’.

“Francis? Alfred? Where is everyone-“just then, Arthur entered the kitchen completely, and both he and Mathew gasped at what they saw; there on the counter top, laid the completed birthday cake that read, ‘Happy Birthday Arthur!’.

“What in the world?” Arthur asked confused, but had a big smile on his face.

“Happy Birthday Arthur.” I said wrapping my arms around his waist. I felt him jump at the contact, but then started to relax.

“Happy Birthday Dad!” Alfred came running towards him, and hugged his legs.

“Wait… you did this?” He asked both of us.

“Alfred, you helped bake the cake!?” I heard Matthew quietly exclaimed.

“Yup, it was loads of fun!” He replied with a big smile, and walked over to Matthew.

“You didn’t have to do this…” Arthur said with a small smiled.

“No sense, if it’s someone’s birthday, then we can’t forget about the cake!” I said letting go of him. (That’s the way I grew up… you can’t have a birthday without the cake :3)

“Thank you.” Arthur said giving me a light kiss on the lips.

“Gross!” I heard Alfred complain.

“Shh! Leave them alone, Alfie (a small nickname)!” Mathew said shushing Alfred.

“Who wants to help me make dinner?” I asked happily.

“I do!” both Alfred and Matthew said in sync.

“Well, come on my assistants; to the Kitchen!” I said leading our little group of chefs. I saw Arthur smile, and watched as both Alfred and Matthew helped me cook tonight’s dinner.


	4. Showtime (PruCan) Part 1

"Eira, Matthew; you're up in 5 minutes!" the backstage manger spoke loud enough for us to hear over the music. Eira watched as he left to go and tell the next group after us, a similar response. Her face held an emotion of being nervous, yet very exicted. Meanwhile, Matthew was pacing around the small spot where they were told to wait until their turn. He looked up, and saw from a distance of the group before them. They dance on stage with such rhythm and emotion. You could tell that they practiced their whole lives for this opertunity, and that only cause Matthew's nerves to run around crazy in his body. But before all of this reader, let me rewind a few weeks before we ever got here. 

***5 weeks ago***

**Matthew's POV:**

I finally got out of my 4th period of Math, and rushed over to my locker. I saw the flyer this morning, but I refused to accpet it. That was until I heard my name being yelled over all the commotion in the halls. 

"Matthew!!" a female voice uproared from my left.

"Mattie!!" a male's voice uproared from my right.  _  
_

_Damn, they got me good this time._  I had to give those two some credit, because these to were pretty much similiar to each other; they probably both saw it, and now they won't leave me alone until I say yes. Just I closed my locker, they both exclaimed at the same time, but different wording.

"Hi Mattie, you have to join!" the male voice exclaimed.

"Good afternoon sunshine, the earth says hello!" the female voice proclaimed with exictment. I jumped for being startled and for being yelled near my ears. 

"Well, let's all shout out at once!" I snapped at the two people besides me. 

"Sorry." They both said in union. I sometimes swear that they are related, but that would be a total lie since the both look nothing alike. If anyone looked alike, it would be Alfred, the guy on my right, and myself. 

"There's only one reason you would call me sunshine if it had to deal with  _that._ " I said as I pointed at the flyer the girl on my left, held in her hands. 

"But Matthew!!" She whinned as she held the flyer higher. 

"But Eira," I mimicked Eira, "you know my answer is going to be the same again this year." Eira merely huffed and pouted. I took three steps away from my locker, and faced Al and Eira.

"Oh come on Mattie," this time it was Alfred who complain, "We all know how much it would mean for both of you."

"Yeah, but what if-" I started off until I was cut off with someone wrapping an arm around my wasit.

"Hallo Birdy." I could hear the grin of the guy right next to me. A light smile was place on my face as I turned  my head to see Gilbert smiling back. As much as I love him with me, now was not the time. Mainly because I knew Eira and Al would try to pull something off, by trying to convince him to convince me into the one thing I 'hated'. 

"Gil, can you talk some sense to Matt about the Talent show?" Eira asked as she gave him the flyer. Gilbert smiled as he took the flyer out her hand. 

"Dude, we both know how much this means to Mattie!" Al joined Eira once again with complaints. 

"Well what did birdy say?" He asked as a smirk was placed upon his face. Eira groaned, not approving with the question, and Al just huffed meanwhile crossing his arms around his chest. If they looked much younger, you could have confused them for little kids that didn't approve of their parents idea. 

"No." The both said at the same time. 

"Well, there's your answer," a smile formed acrossed my face to show my victory, "If birdy said no, then sadly it's no. But it would be Awesome, no strach that, badass to see my little Vogel perform on stage." I looked at him, shocked written all over my face. 

"I can't believe that my own boyfriend refuses to listen to my wishes." I said as I playfully smacked his chest. Although, in the corner of my eye; I could see both Al and Eira cheering with happiness.

"I am listening to your wishes, and that's this scholarship to  _Juilliard_ ," I watched as he held the flyer up to my eye level (OOC awareness!). It was true, each year the school got founding for our annual talent show. That was the Grand prize, meanwhile the First prize is $500, Second prize is $100, and the Third is $70. (They also recieve trophies)

"Please!!!!!" all three of them begged, and even getting on their knees just for me to say yes. 

"Fine!" I exclaimed with some annoyance in my voice, but I quickly covered it with laughter as they all cheered, and everyone in the hallway merely laughed at their small performance. 

"Now get up, before we get the sucky food for lunch." I said crossing my arms. All three of them got up immedetly, and dusting off their clothes. 

"Let's go!" Alfred cheered as he dragged Eira with him, and leaving Gil and I to walk to lunch in peace.

***~*~*~*~*Time Skip to the end of the day*~*~*~*~***

  **Eira's POV:**

_Finally, we're out of school!!_  I squelled in my head, as I was able to relax from all of the work that we did today. I quickly walked to my locker, trying to ignore all of the shouts and shoving from the students in the hallway. 

"Hey, Eira," a voice sneered from behind me, "Wha'cha got there?" Just as I opened my locker with my right hand, the flyer was snatched from my left. I furiously turned around to be faced with none other than Jenna Robinson. 

"Give it back, Jenna." I said as calmly as possible. I was really trying not to get into trouble this year. Last year, I got suspenede for loosing my cool, which rarely happens, but I finally had it with the girl's from school. 

"Why, it's just a announcement that doesn't concern you, because you are completely stupid." She said as she ripped the flyer and threw it to the ground as if it was nothing. My fist started the clench into a ball, but I retained myself from throwing any punches. 

"Ha, see you around, loser." She snickered as she walked off. I looked at the ground to see the small pile of the flyer just lying there like a dead body.  _Ignore her. She's just being an ass._ I slam my locker shut, and walked off to Matthew's locker.  _Calm, down Eira. Don't want to get Matt worried._

Matthew's POV:

I ended my last class with Gilbert, which Bio, and we both walked to our lockers to retrive our belongs. "Hey, Eira." I said as I finally reached my locker. 

"Ready to get home and practice?" she asked with her face of determination. I merely smiled at her, Eira was a very determined girl; which was why I like her a lot. She pretty much wouldn't take no for an answer. 

"Sure, let me get my things." Eira quickly got out of my way, so that I was able to open up my locker. 

"Have you seen Alfred?" Gil spoke up as he dug into his bag, looking for his phone. 

"He was forced to stay a half an hour in the science lab, since his experiment went hay wire." Eira said as she smiled, probably remembering how the events went out. 

"Again?" I asked with a smile as well, and Eira laughed as she nodded in her response. 

 "I'll text him to meet us at the car." Gil said as he got phone ready to text. I closed my door, and nodded. 

All three of us walked outside to the front of the school, and we made our way to the car to wait for Alfred. 


End file.
